Chaos War
Amadeus, Hercules and Thor manage to return to Earth with the dozens of defeated heroes, reaching the Olympus Group headquarters where Hebe attempts to embrace Hercules, but is unable to due to his unstable new powers. As Hebe and Venus attempt to revive the fallen mortal heroes, the other three prepare for the inevitable conflict with Amatsu-Mikaboshi while trying to fight his chaos around the Earth. After seeing Hercules preventing the death of millions, an enraged Pluto is assuaged by his wife Persephone, who tells him that "one day", all life will be his. Hela suddenly breaks into his throne room, warning him of the Chaos King's assault on the realms of the dead. Pluto begins to threaten her only for an all-out assault on his Underworld led by the thousands of alien gods he enslaved from world to world to begin. Pluto releases the souls of the dead, both blessed and damned, to fight for his realm, freeing Zeus, Hera, Ares, various mortal heroes (consisting of Banshee, Swordsman, and Yellowjacket) and various mortal villains (consisting of Abomination and Iron Monger) only for Amatsu-Mikaboshi himself to arrive amidst the chaos of the colossal invasion and brutally tear out the heart of Zeus yet again, his armies already threatening to overwhelm the domains of Earth's death deities with ease in the first few moments of the conflict. Hercules, sensing this, is distracted long enough for him to stop his time-freeze over the planet and next summons Eternity who refuses to aid them against Amatsu-Mikaboshi. Rejecting Cho's demands that he summon other cosmic beings such as Infinity or the Living Tribunal to their aid, Hercules instead summons Sersi, revealing to her that Athena had fled when he returned to Earth. Upon her suggestion for more power, Hercules summons Galactus and the Silver Surfer, who violently attacks them in fury that they had teleported them to Earth just when Galactus was about to satisfy his hunger on an alien world. Hercules strikes him down and Venus next uses her power to enthrall him. Daimon Hellstrom next arrives from Hell itself, telling them that Death had fled their reality. The Chaos King had triumphed over the Underworld and that all the souls of the deceased were now unleashed on Earth. John Proudstar suddenly finds himself return back to life along with other former X-Men Banshee, Moira McTaggert, Sophie and Esme Cuckoo, and the clones of James Madrox. They found themselves in the ruins of Xavier School and there, they found Destiny's Diary which holds the secrets in defeating the Chaos King. The team traveled to Muir Island to find the remaining pages of Destiny's Diary. Later on, Moira (possessed by the spirit of Destiny) revealed that they need to call upon and unleash the most primal force of the Earth itself in order to defeat the Chaos King. Hercules, Thor, Amadeus, Sersi, Hellstrom, Venus, the Silver Surfer and Galactus battle Zeus, Ares, and Hera (now enslaved by the Chaos King). Zeus easily downs Galactus with a massive bolt of lightning with even the World-Devourer's power seemingly unable to defeat them. The Council Elite seals the Throne Room of the Council Elite in an attempt to conceal themselves from Amatsu-Mikaboshi and protect the doorways to each of their divine realms, and most importantly, to protect the font of creation itself. After Hercules uses his omniscience to pierce the veil hiding the Council, the Chaos King and his alien deity army (bursting out of the dying Zeus's chest) invades the realms of Earth's pantheon until only he and his army remain, easily destroying many of the gods, including the Shinto sun goddess Amaterasu (despite her promises that the gods of Japan will best him as they did ages past) and decimating their twilight realms with brutal ease. His void seemingly consumes everything including the Upperworld, Avalon and even Ama falling him to him in quick succession. Amadeus Cho at last admits that it is simply not possible for the Chaos King to be defeated, pleading with the other members of the Squad to retreat from Mikaboshi (now a colossal being of pure darkness greater in size than even entire planets and towering over Galactus himself) and the God Squad joins their powers in a last desperate attempt to shield themselves from the forces of primordial chaos. Athena (with her owl Pallas) at long last appears to Amatsu-Mikaboshi and reminds him that none of this would have been possible without the wisdom of his greatest servant. As Amatsu-Mikaboshi's army attacks Earth, Thor ends up engaged with the alien god Glory where he beats Glory. Drained from the fight, Thor crashes back to Earth reverting to an amnesiac Donald Blake form. He is nurtured by Rebecca Steinhardt (a woman living alone). Alien swarms released by Glory follow Thor and eventually materialize into a many headed monster which attacks Blake and the woman. The Gods of Zenn-La (the home-world of the Silver Surfer) gather together after one of them, Thrann: Saint of Science, tells his fellow deities that, just as the Universe had been given "orbit, organization, and order", its cosmic fire lighted from a beginning of primordial darkness and chaos by the First Mover, the First Mover had also extrapolated that the Nil Star would herald the end of times. Amatsu-Mikaboshi, in a colossal monstrous form, leads his army of enslaved gods, from which he has leeched their powers from to bolster himself, invades the Cosmic Plane of Zenn-La's gods, and is able to swiftly annihilate most of them with ease, with the gods and mortals of Zenn-La estranged for eons, especially due to their inaction when Galactus threatened their planet. Thrann, remembering that a mortal, Norrin Radd, not Zenn-La's gods, had delivered their world from doom, musters his last strength against Amatsu-Mikaboshi. Despite his best efforts, Thrann is consumed and enslaved, his last words a warning to Amatsu-Mikaboshi that Earth had not just one hero, unlike Zenn-La, but a multitude. The Impossible Man confronts Mikaboshi, trying to humor and reason with him while shape-shifting in various forms to divert him, but the Chaos King tires of him and brutally dispatches him. Impossible Man's last words were "I thought we were just playing around..." Amatsu-Mikaboshi designates the netherworlds of Hell as his next target. While Satan tells Amatsu-Mikaboshi that the damned choose their own paths and fates through free will, Amatsu-Mikaboshi counters that the old laws between gods are void and his void would be a release for them, and unleashes his power against the forces of Hell, including the Ghost Rider, Daimon Hellstrom, Satannish, and Pluto. As Hela screams that Hell's fires begin to dim, Satan urges Hellstrom to flee and warn the mortals to prepare to meet not their Maker, but their Unmaker, and vows to hold Mikaboshi off as long as he can. Even empowered by all Hell's fire, Satan is overpowered and devoured by the Chaos King who seizes control over many of the dead souls of the Underworld only to face the combined forces of the living including every single hero of Earth led by Hercules and his reunited God Squad. After Mikaboshi gains dominion over Earth's Council of Godheads and decimates the various pantheons and their realms, the God Squad (with Hercules, Thor and Amadeus diverted elsewhere with their own struggles) manage to form a shield against the darkness of Mikaboshi by joining their powers. Finding themselves in a dark tunnel between realities, the God Squad come upon Inari, messenger of the Kami, with his sacred fox pet, Inari, who had been grievously wounded by the Chaos King. He charges the four members of the God Squad to seek out the Amatsu-Kami at the temple above Yomi's gates. Led by Inari's fox, the God Squad eventually entered the realm of the Panther God, Bast, and though she threatens to devour them for their sudden intrusion into her domain, she senses Mikaboshi's growing darkness and agrees to join them on their quest to reach the remaining Kami. Eventually, upon reaching Tagamakahara, greeted by Susanoo, the Japanese god of the sea, who reveals that he knew Venus in centuries past. Joined by Tsukuyomi, the Japanese god of the moon. Susanoo and Tsukuyomi tell the God Squad that Izanagi released Mikaboshi because he thought he could restore his honor if he served alongside noble gods, believing that if such a thing was indeed possible, the Kami themselves could break their own eternal cycle of death and rebirth. However, as the God Squad reach the gates to Yomi, where both Inari and Amaterasu await them, all the Kami betray them, revealing that they were under Mikaboshi's control all along, attacking them ruthlessly. Eventually, the God Squad manage to overpower and slay most of the gathered Kami, but a lone survivor breaks Yomi's seal, releasing hordes of Japanese demons. Venus summoned the Kraken to their aid, and Hellstrom, unable to re-enchant Yomi's stone seal, instead uses Yomi's remaining "soul-energy" to open a portal to an unknown place elsewhere. The Panther God, urging them to flee, makes a final stand against Yomi's demons to hold them off, falling to them as the God Squad escape. Because of what happened in the death realms, several deceased Avengers return from the dead. They discover that a resurrected Grim Reaper has allied himself with Amatsu-Mikaboshi. Meanwhile, Guardian, Vindicator, Shaman, and Marrina return from the dead and reunite with other Alpha Heroes, They come together again as Alpha Flight when the Great Beasts return due to Sasquatch releasing them to kill the Chaos King. However, after Snowbird freezes them, the Chaos King impales them with his tentacles. The Silver Surfer, Daimon Hellstrom, Venus and Sersi meanwhile battle the forces of Amatsu-Mikaboshi, assisted by Bast. After Hiro-Kala is now in K'ai restoring the planet, the Hulk is shown mourning the loss of Hiro-Kala with Skaar present. A-Bomb, the She-Hulk and Red She-Hulk tell Korg to enter the warp only for the Hulk to tell them to keep waiting. The Hulk is then contacted by Doctor Strange, telling him that Amatsu-Mikaboshi has killed Nightmare, decimated the death realms and sent Death fleeing from Earth. The Hulk and his allies eventually return to Earth where they end up facing a resurrected Abomination and numerous demons released during Amatsu-Mikaboshi's attacks and Zom (with the Zom part in Doctor Strange rekindling). Athena insists to Amatsu-Mikaboshi that he would need her aid in the final battle to destroy Hercules, telling him that Creation would simply emerge from his void even if he did triumph, but the Chaos King enslaves her in turn. With the God Squad scattered, Gaea and her daughter Pele, goddess of fire, summons the surviving gods to a remote isle of Hawaii for a brief moment of succor before the very end. Cho insists that they must retreat to Hera's Continuum to escape Mikaboshi's oblivion, but Hercules refuses to aid him in doing so, seeking to fight the Chaos King with his own power still. Balder tells him that the deities who still cherished Earth will stand by his side, and Hercules himself senses just how powerful King Chaos has become before hesitating. Athena brutally attacks Hercules with all her power, screaming that she exiled him to Hera's Continuum bubble universe because she sought to protect him from Amatsu-Mikaboshi. Even in death, Hercules is still as stubborn as he was in life. Gaea now screams in pain as she feels the Chaos King feasting on her flesh and the fading of her bones. She directs Hercules to follow her at the center of Mt. Halemaumau where according to Hawaiian legend, Gaea created her first miracle. The Elder Goddess reveals that she is the true font of creation, the first being to form out of chaos which is the Chaos King. It was she who birthed the Gods themselves, and the true source of what the gods can do and have done. She then instructs Hercules to embrace her daughter, Pele, which Hercules followed despite his Hebe's plea that Gaea will change him into something else entirely. Hercules's body is then destroyed in flames as Gaea taught him what it really means to be the God of Gods. Hercules then recreates himself (imbued with Gaea's powers) and casually annihilated Athena with one gesture. As Donald Blake is being treated by Rebecca Steinhardt, the forces of Glory are closing in. The Dead Avengers end up facing off against Grim Reaper. During his fight with Abomination, Doctor Strange is attacked from behind by Amatsu-Mikaboshi, who awakens the Zom part of Doctor Strange. As the Hulk and his allies fight a Zom-possessed Doctor Strange along with several demons, the Hulk ends up discovering that Brian Banner is also back from the dead. He also discovers that the demons are going after Marlo Chandler as she was mentioned to have once hosted Death. | ImagePart1 = Chaos War Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart1 = | Synopsis1 = Bigger than THE INFINITY GAUNTLET! More cosmic than ANNIHILATION! Since the end of SECRET INVASION, the CHAOS KING has amassed his army of alien slave gods -- and the time to strike Earth is NOW! Only the greatest Marvel heroes can oppose him -- all led by the newly-returned god of heroes ... HERCULES! But are even his incredible new powers enough to stand against the greatest threat the Marvel Universe has ever seen – a mad god who seeks to destroy Reality itself? PLUS: While thought dead, Hercules was trapped in a dangerous world that threatened his very sanity. Find out the secret of his exile in a special extra story penciled by PRINCE OF POWER’s Reilly Brown! | ImagePart2 = Chaos War Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = The premiere event of the fall continues! When the greatest threat the Marvel Universe has ever seen lays waste to reality and brings Earth's mightiest heroes to their knees, who you gonna call? That's right: the all-new, all-different, all-divine GOD SQUAD! The fan-favorite team from SECRET INVASION returns, led by Thor and Hercules. And check out the cosmic heavy-hitters they choose to round out their sacred strike-force: Galactus, Silver Surfer, Venus, Sersi and Hellstorm! Plus: After the shocking death of a major Marvel character last issue, you'll never believe who the Chaos King has next on his hit list! | ImagePart3 = Chaos War Vol 1 3.jpg | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = THE END OF THE MARVEL UNIVERSE IS NIGH! As the penultimate step in the destruction of all creation, the CHAOS KING’S annihilating army of slave gods -- including an undead (and angry) ARES, GOD OF WAR -- takes on every divine pantheon on this mud-ball called Earth! Can Thor, All father Hercules and the God Squad rally Earth's feuding gods to beat back their common enemy and save existence itself? Or will a shocking betrayal pave the way for the triumph of chaos and darkness? More epic, divine madness from New York Times Bestselling "Incredible Hercules" writers Greg Pak and Fred Van Lente and fan-favorite penciler Khoi Pham! | ImagePart4 = Chaos War Vol 1 4.jpg | NamePart4 = | Synopsis4 = It’s the end of ALL things! The Marvel Universe's shattered pantheons fall from the skies! King Chaos marshals his forces for the final assault with every Marvel hero as his target! Hercules, Thor and the God Squad embark upon one last, mad scheme to save existence itself, but what terrible conflicts wrack the heroes and gods of Earth when Hercules learns the true price of their deliverance? Bonus: Hell comes to Hawaii! (Yes, Hawaii.) | ImagePart5 = Chaos War Vol 1 5.jpg | NamePart5 = | Synopsis5 = THIS IS IT!! THE MARVEL UNIVERSE'S LAST STAND! The Chaos King unleashes his ultimate attack against reality as we know it -- and our survival depends on a boy, his god, and their ragtag band of allies: The Mighty Thor! The Incredible Hulks! The Dead (and Living?) Avengers! The X-Men! Alpha Flight! But are they enough to stand against THE ANTI-ETERNITY ... The force that seeks to negate all existence itself? In this issue, the universe dies and everyone wins! …What? | ImagePart6 = Chaos War Thor Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart6 = | Synopsis6 = CHAOS WAR tie-in! In the midst of the epic battle raging through CHAOS WAR, Thor squares off against a foe who may be the most powerful he's ever faced - the alien god known only as Glory! This powerhouse has his sites set on helping Chaos King destroy all of reality - so what hope does a simple Thunder God have of stopping him? Comic book master J. M. DeMatteis (Amazing Spider-Man, "Kraven's Last Hunt") takes the reigns of a journey bringing Thor deep into the Chaos War - and beyond his breaking point. | ImagePart7 = Chaos War Chaos King Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart7 = | Synopsis7 = CHAOS WAR tie-in! What method or madness lies within the mind of the CHAOS KING? Witness the first strikes of CHAOS WAR here! As darkness blankets the stars, only the gods of Zenn-La, homeworld of the SILVER SURFER, remain to oppose the Chaos King before he begins his march on the final battleground: Earth! And Earth’s first line of defense against this unstoppable evil? IMPOSSIBLE MAN!? All this, and the destruction of Hell itself, written by BRANDON MONTCLARE, and brought to life by living legend M. W. KALUTA! | ImagePart8 = Chaos War Dead Avengers Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart8 = | Synopsis8 = CHAOS WAR tie-in! The Vision. Captain Mar-Vell. Yellowjacket. Deathcry. Swordsman. Dr. Druid. All lost their lives in the line of duty...or in disgrace. When Earth's Mightiest Heroes are themselves laid low in the carnage of the CHAOS WAR and the graves give up their dead, these six find themselves mysteriously returned, to RE-ASSEMBLE against the CHAOS KING's most fearsome ally -- one of the Avengers' greatest foes! It’s a final chance at redemption, a second life, and most importantly, to prove -- once and for all -- that they are worthy of the name... AVENGERS. | ImagePart9 = Chaos War Alpha Flight Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart9 = | Synopsis9 = CHAOS WAR tie-in! ALPHA FLIGHT IS BACK! Original members Guardian, Vindicator, Shaman and Marina are back from the great beyond to join their team in battle larger than life or death! As CHAOS KING and his army cut a path of destruction across the Marvel Universe, the return of Alpha Flight may just be what the heroes need to turn the tide. So why does one team member want to put Alpha Flight back in the grave? | ImagePart10 = Chaos War God Squad Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart10 = | Synopsis10 = CHAOS KING has decimated the Pantheons of Earth, but the new GOD SQUAD have a last, desperate plan to halt Mikaboshi's march towards oblivion! The Kami of Japan once trapped Chaos King in Yomi - the Japanese Underworld - but even with the God Squad’s help, can his old pantheon put the genie back in the bottle? The gods themselves aren't prepared for what they may find at the gates of Hell! Join the HELLSTORM, SILVER SURFER, SERSI, VENUS and more of Marvels' most daring deities on an epic adventure that's sure to rock the heavens! | ImagePart11 = Chaos War Ares Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart11 = | Synopsis11 = Ares is dead, torn in half at the hands of the Sentry. But what is worse than death for the God of War? Being enlisted into the army of the Chaos King! The Chaos War has its beginnings in Ares’ first miniseries, now see their fates come full circle as the two greatest forces of destruction battle one last time for the soul of the Pantheons. Ares defeated the Chaos King once before, but now he is dead and armed only with his love for his lost son. How can he stop the living oblivion Chaos King has become, even with the help of Zeus and Hera? And at what price comes defeat? | ImagePart12 = Chaos War X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart12 = | Synopsis12 = X-Men greats Chris Claremont and Louise Simonson join artist extraordinaire Doug Braithwaite in a special 2-issue CHAOS WAR tie-in. As the Marvel Universe is destroyed pantheon by pantheon by the dark god, Chaos King, the rift between the underworld and Earth is violently ripped apart. How can a handful of deceased X-Men make a difference in Chaos King's war against life? Get ready for the startling answer when the most unique team of mutants ever bands together to save the Earth from eternal darkness. | ImagePart13 = Incredible Hulks Vol 1 618.jpg | NamePart13 = | Synopsis13 = A CHAOS WAR TIE-IN! Bring out your dead -- and the Hulks will smash them! When the King of Chaos and Darkness unleashes his horrors upon Planet Earth, Doctor Strange calls on the strongest team there is to save life itself. A Chaos War tie-in featuring the return of the most horrifying Hulk villain in Hades -- and fan-favorite "Fall of the Hulks" and "World War Hulks" penciller Paul Pelletier! Plus an all-new backup showcasing one Hulk's Allies! | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Olympian Events Category:Wars